prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS45
is the 45th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 141st episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Saki is heartbroken after her plans to give Kazuya a cake go up in flames when he brings a girl from school home with him. '' Summary With Christmas the following day Saki works hard to bake a cake for Kazuya. The following day, Mai, Michiru, and Kaoru came by to lend a hand at Panpaka Pan due to all of the pre-orders they received. Minori asks about Kenta helping out but he explains that he is unable to, due to a performance with Miyasako at the Library. Yuuko didn't want to miss their performance either and dragged Hitomi along. But they will be coming by later to help out. Saki then asks the girls for a favor and they all switch to cute Santa outfits; with Minori in a pink one. With that everyone gets to work. When Flappy and Choppy get hungry, Michiru and Kaoru offer to take over for a bit so that they can go and feed them. As this is going on Saki asks if Kazuya will be attending the party, and Mai mentions a party his classmate is having. Saki admits that she wished to give him a "''return present", in thanks for the one he gave to her for her Birthday. Flappy teases Saki by claiming she will use this time to confess, and she quickly shuts him up while explaining her plans to make a cake. Meanwhile, at Goyan's place, Goyan was scolding Kintoleski and Ms. Shitataare for not finding the Princess, but Kintoleski was training and Ms. Shitataare was combing her hair. As they are the only two remaining, they both claim that they are the strongest. Kintoleski is quick to say she can't be though since she doesn't train her muscles. Goyan tells them that the strongest of Dark Fall will be the one who can defeat Pretty Cure. Encouraged, the duo makes a bet with each other before taking off, leaving Goyan to plot his next move. Meanwhile, at Panpaka Pan, Saki worries over the cake she made for Kazuya when she sees him come inside with a girl. They are there to purchase some cake, causing Saki to fear the worst and get upset, running up to her room. Flappy reveals what happened to Moop and Foop, and this causes Saki to kick her out, not in the mood. They go off to meet up with Michiru and Kaoru and they agree to try to cheer her up, but they are bad with these things and don't really know what to do. Flappy suggests they try to encourage Saki, recalling that Saki and Mai usually do this for them. Meanwhile, the two remaining villains were watching Michiru and Kaoru from the tree, dressed as Santa's too. They were Santoleski and Santataare. They went to the shop and meet Saki's dad, who welcomes them and wonders if they may be married, causing anger in "Santataare". Michiru, Kaoru, and Mai are quick to recognize them and Saki spots them as well, calling them a couple. To avoid wasting time, Santataare teleports them to a snowy mountain and the duo remove their disguises. Saki and Mai transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret and everyone begins to fit, with Ms. Shitataare trapping Michiru and Kaoru with ice bows. She hits the Cures with her water ball and Bloom starts to feel herself losing the will to keep going. Michiru and Kaoru encouraged her though, with Egret trying to do the same. Just as Ms. Shitataare was about to finish them, Bloom rises and forms a shield with Egret to protect themselves from her. With everyone's help, their power increases, allowing Michiru and Kaoru to break free and use their own abilities to remove Goyan's mask from the evil team. Moop and Foop gave the Cures their Spiral Ring Set, and they use Spiral Heart Splash to defeat them. Before they are sent back, Kintoleski confesses that he actually liked Ms. Shitataare this entire time. Later, at Panpaka Pan, Kazuya shows up and mentions that the classmate he brought with him was a big fan of the shop and she plans to come by with her boyfriend later. He then presents Saki with a cute muffler and she gives him the cake she made, which he seems to really like. To himself, Goyan says the result of this battle is fine. Michiru and Kaoru know that they will someday disappear too, and they had something to do before that. Major Events * The Cures celebrate Christmas with the Hyuuga family, Michiru, and Kaoru. * Michiru and Kaoru use their power to destroy Goyan's "revival seal" on Ms. Shitataare and Kintoleski, allowing the Cures to defeat them once again. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Kintoleski *Goyan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Mishou Kazuya *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes